


Eight

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: SPECTRE Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: Q’s mouth dropped open as the faded, distorted image of a woman appeared on screen.





	Eight

**Author's Note:**

> okay well shoot, the spectre-fix it continues because 1. i have to write 500 words a day and 2. apparently i had something to write about how spectre could have gone. also i have more.

The water moved along the slightly slanted floor, disappearing underneath the wall.

Q lowered his gun to his side and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Okay, I’ll give that one to you, that is odd.”

Bond snorted. “Apology accepted.” He rose from his chair. Gone was the petulant pout from his lips, and in it’s place, a thin lipped look of determination. A hunter on the prowl and it’s target available to play with. He knelt in front of the wall and felt along the baseboard. 

Q followed behind and tapped on the surface. “No studs.” He murmured. He tapped again and got the same results. “It’s hollow.”

“Stand back,” Bond said as he rose up, his bulk pushing Q backwards, nearly stepping on his toes.

“007,” Q hissed. “You can’t possibly mean to blow it up! I forbid it.” Q tugged on Bond’s shirtsleeves. The infernal agent just glanced over his shoulder at him with a horrible look of bemusement. “What?”

“Well, I hadn’t planned on explosions in the bedroom, but that can be arranged, if that’s your preference.”

Q punched him in the kidney. “You wish you got to experience explosions in the bedroom with me.” Bond only cackled at his response and rubbed his abused side.

“Ssshh and let me concentrate.” He studied the wall once more and rapped his knuckles on it, like Q had. He nodded, as if something had satisfied him and then Q jumped, as Bond made a violent movement and kicked through the sheetrock. A small gasp fell from Q’s lips.

“You could have used a table leg or something other than your foot! What if you had broken it, then where would we be?” Q hissed at Bond’s back, as he applied himself to ripping more of the sheetrock away.

They both stood in awe as Mr. White’s hidden room was revealed to him. Q shuddered at the ancient tech that lined the walls and table surfaces. “So, this is how Indiana Jones feels after uncovering a secret room filled with archeological significant items, isn’t it?” He whispered into the stale air. Dust motes floated about, catching the poor light from their room. “Is that a Beta-max?”

“Q. Ssh.” Bond said, he stepped through the broken entrance, a hand placed softly on Q’s shoulder. Q stopped talking...for a moment.

“What is this place?” Q asked as he followed Bond carefully into the room. Staring cautiously at the various electronics. “Don’t touch anything.”

Bond turned and gave Q the most mischievous, twinkly eyed look he had in his arsenal.

“Don’t you dare-” Q threw a finger up to shake at him, but he was too late. Bond had pushed in a dusty video cassette and the ancient boxlike television sputtered into life. Q’s mouth dropped open as the faded, distorted image of a woman appeared on screen. Her fine bone structure of her face, covered in drips of mascara as she cried, her dark hair was tucked behind her ear and matted on one side. A once beautiful woman, brought low, as she answered question after question. Giving and hoping for something in return. It would never be. She had been played hard and false.

“What have they done here?” Q asked as he turned to Bond, tearing his gaze away from the tormented woman on the screen. “This, this is Vesper. Your Vesper.” His voice trailed off, at the emotionless look on Bond’s face. 

“She was never my Vesper. She was just a bitch caught in a trap, and now she’s dead.” Bond shut the television off and moved away, exploring the rest of the room.


End file.
